


The Massage

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-26
Updated: 2000-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets a rub-down.





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: The Massage

Title: The Massage 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: R, for full frontal male nudity

Codes: M/M, slash, PWP, AU (Vecchio never went undercover)

Pairing: F/V

Part: 1 of 2

Teaser: Ray gets a rub-down

Archive: Hexwood

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters.

The only profit I stand to make is feedback.

 

 

The Massage

By the Cloudwalker

 

 

"Ray! Gunshots!" Fraser stopped in his tracks, listening to orient on the sound's location.

"I heard." Ray scanned the area looking for the source of the sounds. "There!" He pointed toward the two men fleeing the liquor store half a block away. "Stop! Police!" The two men ran, cop and Mountie in hot pursuit.

Ray paused in the liquor store, Fraser continuing after the suspects. "Everybody all right in here?" he asked, flashing his badge. Seeing that no one appeared to be hurt, just shaken up, he pointed at the least flustered-seeming person present. "You! Call nine one one, tell 'em the Mountie and me need backup." As the woman picked up the phone, Ray ran off in the direction the criminals and Fraser had taken.

At the second corner Ray spotted Fraser's Mountie-issue Stetson down the cross street and turned to follow. 'Thank goodness he wears it even when he's off duty,' thought Ray, 'or I'd never have found him in this crowd.'

Ray saw the Stetson cut down an alley. When he got there, he could see Fraser close on the heels of the two men. As Ray gained on them, Fraser managed to tackle the slower one. Ray pulled his handcuffs from his waistband and tossed them to Fraser as he dashed by, continuing to chase the other suspect.

Fraser saw them turn left at the end of the alley as he cuffed his man to a metal door which had lost it's window glass some time earlier, the window frame providing a secure shackle. Just as he was about to sprint after Ray, two uniforms that he recognized from the twenty-seventh precinct arrived on the scene. "Officers, this man is a suspect in an armed robbery. My partner is still chasing his accomplice." He turned and ran off to follow Ray. One of the uniformed officers ran with him, the other took charge of the prisoner, and called in a status report to dispatch.

After the first man was captured the second redoubled his efforts to get away. He put on a burst of speed, dodging vehicular and pedestrian traffic. Through it all, Ray kept pace with him. The man doubled back on himself several times trying to lose the detective, but Ray hadn't been chasing criminals with Fraser this long not to have learned a thing or two. As soon as Ray figured out the man's pattern, he cut left when the other man cut right and headed him off at the next alley. Ray tackled the man just as Fraser and the uniform spotted them, and had him subdued before the other cops reached them, the uniform offering his cuffs and radioing his partner to bring their car to pick up the suspect. Fraser and Ray walked back to the liquor store to get the full story on the robbery, especially as neither of the suspects had been found with a gun.

Several hours later the whole thing was ready to turn over to the states attorney. The liquor store owner and two customers picked both suspects out of line-up. The recovered money was in evidence (which seriously angered the liquor store owner, until Ray pointed out to him that he was lucky not to be up on charges over having shot at the suspects as they fled his store), and the paperwork was all but finished. Fraser had finished his report using Elaine's computer terminal, and now sat patiently next to Ray's desk while the detective painstakingly typed the last of the official forms.

As he typed, Ray's stomach began to growl; soft noises at first that Ray hoped the Mountie couldn't hear, growing progressively louder until it sounded like a pack of hyenas fighting over a kill. Fraser looked at his friend enquiringly, no longer able to ignore the sounds that echoed the way he felt.

"Yeah, I know, Benny," Ray answered the unspoken query, "we were on our way to lunch when we got so rudely side-tracked, and now it's past dinnertime. I'm almost through here, then we can go eat."

"Oh, good, Ray. I am quite hungry. Willy is taking care of Dief tonight, so we can stay out as long as we like."

"That's great, Fraser," replied Ray absently. "Ah, here we go; all done! I'll just give this to Elaine to file." Ray stood, or rather staggered against the protest of aching muscles. "Let's go."

"Ray, are you all right?" Fraser asked solicitously, seeing the look of pain cross his friend's features.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff, I guess from all the running. I'm not used to it, although I sure do more of it with you around than I used to." Ray walked over to place the forms on Elaine's desk, followed by Fraser. Together they walked out to the parking lot, continuing their conversation. 

"I hardly think it's my fault, Ray, but you did do a lot of running today. I was quite proud of you, keeping up with that young man and finally outwitting him."

"Really? You were proud of me?"

"Yes, Ray. Your physical condition has certainly improved since the early days of our association. Back then you could never have kept up; today you outran me. You should be very pleased."

"Well, thanks, Benny! That's really nice of you to say. Now, do you have any advice on dealing with sore muscles?" Ray bent down to rub his calves before unlocking the Riv.

As they got into the car, Fraser replied "Well, yes, I do, Ray, but can it wait until after we eat?" Ray's stomach was rumbling louder than ever.

"Okay, Benny," Ray laughed, driving off.

At Fraser's suggestion, they went to a Chinese restaurant they liked, near Ray's home. They were nearing the end of their meal when Ray excused himself and went to the men's room. Fraser watched him go, partly to admire his partner's lithe form, and partly to assess the extent of soreness in Ray's muscles. It was obvious to Fraser's trained eye that Ray could benefit from a full-body massage before sleeping tonight. Fortunately, Mountie training included the basics of massage for just such a purpose. Fraser had also done some supplemental reading on the subject.

Just as Ray was returning to their table, his cell phone rang. "Vecchio. Ma, I asked you not... Oh, really? The whole family, huh? No, no problem, stay as long as you want. Have a good time. Okay, goodbye." Ray put the phone back in his pocket, looked at Fraser and sighed. Then he allowed a slow smile to light his flecked-green eyes. "The family's goin' out, Benny. We can have the whole house to ourselves. Finish your dinner."

Fraser grinned back, locked eyes with Ray and very deliberately brought a forkful of mu-shu beef to his mouth before looking away. A pleasant shudder ran through Ray at the sight. He still didn't understand why he found the Mountie's odd behavior so arousing, but it pleased him nonetheless.

Fraser finished eating before Ray did. "I've just thought of an errand I need to run, Ray, it won't take but a minute. Will you wait here for me?"

"Sure thing, Benny." Ray wondered what his friend was up to, but knew better than to ask, unless he wanted to listen to some long, boring Inuit tale.

The Mountie walked rapidly down the block and went into an adult bookstore. He quickly chose an unscented massage oil, and returned to the restaurant, the bottle resting in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"You're just in time for the fortune cookies, Benny." Ray smiled at his partner as the waiter placed a tray with two fortune cookies and their check in the center of the table. An attendant offered the men steaming towels, which both Fraser and Ray accepted gratefully. After wiping their hands, they read their fortunes and split up the check.

As they walked back to the Riv, Fraser commented "You're muscles seem to be stiffening rapidly, Ray."

"Yeah, they are." Ray put the car in gear. "You were gonna tell me how to cure that, weren't ya?"

"Of course, Ray. What I would suggest is a good hot bath, followed by a full-body massage."

"Where am I gonna find a masseuse at this hour, Benny?"

"Well, Ray, I am somewhat familiar with the art of massage. In fact, I am quite skilled as a masseur. I would be glad to perform that service for you."

"You really wanna get your hands on me, don't ya?"

"Now, Ray..."

"It's okay, Benny. I mean, we've been talkin' about how we're attracted to each other. We've held hands, even kissed. And hell, we've saved each other's lives about a million times. What I'm tryin' to say here is, I trust you. I guess if anybody's gonna have their hands on me, I'd want it to be you."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

"Just don't get any wild ideas."

"I won't Ray."

Their conversation trailed off into a comfortable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. After a while Ray said quietly "Hey Benny?" and held his hand out toward his friend. Fraser smiled and took Ray's hand in his, squeezed it gently, then laid their joined hands on the seat between them. They stayed like that until the Riv turned into the Vecchio driveway.

Ray let Benton into the house and locked the front door after them, then led the way upstairs to his bedroom. "You gonna come and talk to me while I shower, Benny?"

"I'll come and talk with you, Ray, but you're not having a shower."

"I really need a shower, Benny."

"No, I mean you have to take a tub bath; your muscles need to soak.

"Oh. Yes, Ma Fraser."

"Now, Ray..." 

Ray just laughed at his friend, tying his silk bathrobe closed.

Ray crossed the hall to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He started water running in the tub. Fraser followed him into the room, saying "Make the water as hot as you can stand, Ray. It will cause your muscles to relax." 

"It's steamin', Benny. I think that's hot enough."

Fraser tested the water temperature with his hand. "Yes, that should be fine." He busied himself getting towels from the linen closet while Ray shed his robe and lowered himself gingerly into the hot tub. By the time Ray sighed in contentment, Fraser had laid towels on the sink vanity, and was now standing leaning against that fixture, ankles crossed, thumbs in his pockets. He started telling Ray a long, rather involved story about an Inuit warrior suffering from overtaxed muscles.

Ray listened to as much of the story as he could stand, then, succumbing to terminal boredom, he slipped completely under the water.

"Ray!" Fraser shouted in a near panic, and lunged across the room. He grabbed Ray's still form, dragging him half out of the tub, mentally reviewing the procedure for resuscitating a drowning victim.

The wet body in his arms began to struggle. "Benny! Leggo of me!"

"You must've fallen asleep, Ray. You nearly drowned."

"I ain't a caribou on dry land, Benny," Ray complained, referring to one of the events surrounding the death of Fraser's father. Then he smiled. "So, ya gonna kiss me before you let me loose?"

"As you wish." Fraser smiled back, and leaned in to kiss Ray warmly. Thinking of the naked body so close caused Fraser's body to react in a predictable manner, but he quashed the notion. He would not rush Ray into anything. Releasing his grip on the man, he asked, "Would you like me to wash your back, Ray?"

"Good idea, Benny. Thanks. I don't guess you'll get any more wet than you already are." He handed Fraser the washcloth.

"You did splash quite a bit when I saved you from drowning, Ray." Fraser ran the soapy cloth over Ray's back in a businesslike manner.

"Yeah, well, at that point I wanted to drown, so I wouldn't have to listen to any more of your damn Inuit stories. Don't get me wrong, I love to hear you talk, Benny, but Inuit stories bore me to tears."

"Well, I'm sorry, Ray."

"Ah, don't get in a snit." Ray took the washcloth back and began to soap the rest of his body. 

"Oh, I'm not," Fraser replied pettishly.

Ray finished bathing and pulled the bathtub plug. "Hand me a towel, will you Benny? Thanks." Ray stood with his back to the Mountie and began to towel himself off. Fraser picked up another towel and started drying Ray's back.

"You really can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Ray smiled over his shoulder. Before Fraser could frame a reply Ray continued "That's all right. You're always a gentleman. Ya know, I bet if the Pope knew you, he'd lift the injunction against homosexuality."

"Ray..." Fraser said, half embarrassed and half annoyed. "We don't have to talk about this right now. You still need that rub-down."

"Okay, Benny." Ray laughed. "You better get out of those wet clothes, though. If I let you get sick, Ma will kill me. I have some sweats that should fit all right."

"Thank you kindly, Ray. Do you mind if I have a shower before I put them on?"

"No, knock yourself out. Not literally! I almost forgot who I was talkin' to for a second there." Ray wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into his bedroom, snickering. Fraser followed him. "Hit the shower, Benny. I'll bring ya the sweats."

"All right, Ray." Fraser went back across the hall, stripping off his wet shirts on the way. 

Ray's breath caught in his throat when he carried the sweats for Fraser into the bathroom just in time to see the Canadian's naked posterior disappear behind the shower curtain. He was still coming to grips with the idea of being sexually attracted to the man. He new he wasn't the first Italian Catholic guy to be caught in this kind of a dilemma, and boy! did Fraser look good. Ray was beginning to think that he knew how the dilemma would be solved for him: he never could resist Benny. As he dropped his towel and slipped back into his robe, Ray thought about how it had all started.

His heart had gone out to the crazy Canadian when Ray learned that a murder case he was supposed to be working onbut wasn'tinvolved Fraser's father as the victim. After that, Ray couldn't seem to help himself: he had followed Fraser into dumpsters, booby-trapped flop houses, and barroom brawls. He had worked on cases no self-respecting Chicago cop would bother with, just because the Mountie felt some weird sense of duty. Ray had risked his clothes, his reputation, his job, even his life for a man who seldom seemed to notice his sacrifices.

But now, oh now! Their lives had changed forever when, on an unproductive stakeout a month ago, Fraser had told Ray that he loved him.

They had been talking about women. Fraser had admitted that while Victoria had been the only woman he had ever loved, he did have a limited amount of sexual experience with other women, as well. True to his own code of chivalry, he wouldn't give Ray any details, of course. From what the man would say, however, Ray had finally come to believe that nothing had happened between his friend and his sister. Ray was immensely relieved.

Ray had returned Fraser's confidence by telling him about Ange. He spoke of how they had fallen in love, married, then drifted apart. He also talked about Irene Zuko, and how he wasn't sure if he had truly been in love with her, or if he just wanted revenge on her brother.

Finally, Ray had lamented the fact that neither he nor Fraser had had a date in a very long time, and that's when Fraser had said it. He had said, "Being with you is better than being on a date, Ray. I love you."

The words were spoken quietly, as if they were of no special significance; just everyday conversation, as if two friends and unofficial partners in police work told each other 'I love you' every day.

'Well,' thought Ray now, 'perhaps we should.' He really did love Benny, and since the Mountie never lied Ray knew that Benny must love him, too. Ray even thought he might be able to make love with Benny someday. He really enjoyed holding hands and kissing Fraser, but the thought of the way men had intercourse frightened him. Ray had, in the course of his work, seen what can happen if things go wrong. Still, lots of men apparently had sex all the time with no ill effects, so with enough care taken perhaps even that would be all right. 'Hell, Vecchio,' he chided himself, 'you're talking about Super Mountie here. Of course everything will be all right.'

Fraser's voice from the shower interrupted his reverie. "Ray, are you there?"

"Yeah, Benny."

Fraser's handsome face peeped from around the shower curtain. "Ah, good. Are those for me?" He indicated the garments in Ray's hands. "Why don't you put them on the sink, then go lie face down on your bed. I'll be in to begin your rubdown in a moment."

"You really gonna do that, Benny?"

"Well, yes, Ray. I said that I would. Don't you want me to?"

"Oh yeah, Benny, I do."

"Then go and assume the position, Ray," Fraser said as he turned off the water. Somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten to wash Benny's back for him, Ray did as Fraser instructed, pulling the covers aside and removing his robe but leaving it draped over his rear, just like in the movies.

True to his word, a moment later the Mountie entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of Ray's bed. He brought his strong, capable hands to Ray's neck and began to rub, applying some of the massage oil he had retrieved from his coat pocket. 

Ray couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the Canadian unerringly found and loosened each knot in his back. Fraser's hands made long even strokes along each muscle, and when he encountered tension, he would gently press the center of the knot with a fingertip until it loosened, then kneaded across the muscle to ease away the remaining tension. Smoothing the length of the muscle completed the process.

Fraser worked his way down Ray's arms, then moved to his ankles and worked up his legs. Next he pulled off Ray's robe, sternly reminding himself to maintain his clinical detachment: this was, after all, only a massage to ease his friend's overworked muscles. He could, and did, however, enjoy the view while firmly massaging the half-spheres of Ray's buttocks. He applied perhaps a bit more oil than was strictly necessary as he kneaded Ray's firm flesh.

Finally, Fraser forced himself to admit he had done as much as he could for Ray's gluteus muscles. "Time to turn over, Ray."

"Umm, I feel like a bowl of overcooked spaghetti, Benny."

"Still, the massage is only half finished. Do you want your robe?"

"Nah, it's all right, Benny." Ray slowlyFraser almost thought teasinglyrolled onto his back.

"Oh, Benny, you gotta get more sun," Ray exclaimed, getting his first look as his friend since he had disappeared into the shower. Fraser was wearing the sweatpants that Ray had given him. Not having bothered with the sweatshirt, his broad, hairless, and very pale chest was fully exposed to Ray's view. Ray was happy with what he was seeing, and grateful that he couldn't see the scar from his bullet next to Fraser's spine.

"I'll try to do that, Ray," Fraser replied as he brought his oily hands to Ray's chest to continue the massage. Soon Ray's eyes closed as he melted under Fraser's touch.

"Umm, Benny, you could do this for a living, ya know? You've got very nice hands."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

"Umm, yeah, you got some kinda magic in those hands."

"The soreness is caused by a build-up of lactic acid in your muscles prompted by unaccustomed exercise. I think you're responding to the release of lactic acid due to the massage, Ray." Fraser was nevertheless pleased at the compliment.

"I really didn't need the technical information, Benny. Oh well, at least you're not telling me an Inuit story."

"I could, Ray, if you'd like."

"No, that's all right, Benny." Ray opened one eye, smiling at the thought, then closed it lazily again.

Fraser had worked his hands across Ray's shoulders and chest, carding his fingers through the patch of hair in the center, even as he worked the muscles beneath. If his fingertips lingered a bit over Ray's semi-erect nipples it was only Fraser's innate gentleness showing as he made sure there was no tension in the pectorals.

When Fraser finished with Ray's pectoral muscles he moved his attention to Ray's right arm, stroking down the long muscles and finally picking up his hand to work it over thoroughly.

"What? The massage is over already? Now you wanna hold hands?" Ray's teasing voice asked.

"Just relax, Ray. No, the massage isn't finished." He deftly manipulated Ray's fingers, the thick fleshy pad at the base of the thumb, and the palm of the hand. Unhurriedly, he repeated the procedure on the left arm and hand. By the time he was finished, Ray wasn't sure that he could grip anything if his life depended on it.

Bringing a bit more oil to bear, Fraser returned to the pectoral muscles briefly, then worked due south across the Italian's abdomen and hips. When he was satisfied with their relaxation, he stood up and walked to the foot of Ray's bed.

"Where ya goin', Benny?" Ray was petulant, not wanting this pleasant contact to end.

"Not far, Ray. It'll be easier for me to reach your legs from here." Applying more oil to his hands, Fraser began to give ray's right foot the same attention shown to his hands, taking care with the soles in case Ray were ticklish there.

He worked up the right calf, and finally the thigh. Ray flinched slightly as Benton's hands neared his groin, but he relaxed again when the massage remained professional. Finishing with the right leg, Fraser, now sitting tailor fashion between Ray's knees, gave just as thorough attention to the left foot and leg.

At last all of Ray's major muscles and most of the minor ones had been thoroughly pummeled into total relaxation. Fraser placed his hands on Ray's hips, fingers splayed and thumbs running along the pelvic crease. "The therapeutic massage is complete, Ray. Would you... would you like a lingam massage?"

Ray opened his eyes lazily at the hesitant tone, but was reassured by his friend's open expression. "Well, I don't know, Benny. I've heard of Swedish massage, and Rolfing, but..." Ray may be the only living person on the planet who would have been able to see the disappointment in the Mountie's eyes. "You sure your hands aren't too tired, Benny?"

"My hands are fine, Ray." The hopeful look would only have been visible to Ray, too.

"Whatever you want, Benny. I feel too good right now to argue with you. Go ahead, knock yourself out." Ray's eyes started to drift closed, then popped wide open. 

"Ray, problem?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't take that literally, Benny."

"No, I won't, Ray."

"Good." Ray's eyes drifted closed again and stayed closed.

"You seem very relaxed, Ray. That's good. Breathe deeply. That's right." Fraser slowly drew his hands from Ray's hips inward and gently wrapped his fingers around...

"Benny!" Despite the lethargy of his limbs, Ray came half off the bed, his eyes starting from his head. "Let go of that!"

"Relax, please, Ray," Fraser replied, loosening his already gentle grip on the cop's phallus. "I asked you if you wanted this."

Ray lay back again, staring at Fraser's hand as if it were some alien object. "You wanna run that by me again, Benny?"

"I did ask you if you wanted your lingam massaged."

"I remember hearing that word, Benny, but I don't know what it means."

"Why didn't you say so? This" Fraser gently squeezed Ray's penis "is your lingam."

"You know I don't understand that Inuit stuff."

"It's actually Hindu, Ray. Lingam is Sanskrit for 'Wand of Light', and..."

"I don't care, Benny. I thought you wanted me to relax, and then you grab me there! I mean, I think I want you to, someday; but, well, I'm not sure I'm ready to make love with you just yet."

"I didn't ask you to make love with me, Ray. A lingam massage isn't meant to be sexual, it's more of a spiritual expression..."

"Spiritual?" asked his friend doubtfully.

"Yes, Ray. Tantrikas, or practitioners of Tantric yoga, use lingam massage as a way to teach men to receive pleasure, and not to feel that they must always take the active role. It helps a man learn to trust his partner, to overcome fears of intimacy."

"I don't fear you, Benny." 

"No, I know you don't, Ray." Applying a generous amount of massage oil to Ray's genitals, Fraser began to manipulate Ray's testicles, gently rolling them in their sac.

"What I'm afraid of is... Well, lots of things. The church says it's a sin, and against nature. But I'm a cop, Benny, and I see how many men there are who prefer to be with other men, and women with women. It just doesn't seem like that many people would be doin' it if it wasn't natural somehow. But I also see how many people hate homosexuals, and how violent they can become. I see families turn away from their sons and daughters, and I see how cops treat other cops who come out, Benny. Our lives will change, and probably not for the better." Ray paused, enjoying the steady kneading Benny was giving his balls. "Umm, that really is relaxing, Benny."

"I'm glad, Ray. You do have some valid concerns, and we will need to address them, but I don't think that now is the proper time."

"You're right, Benny. We can talk about this tomorrow. Ohh, that's nice." Ray placed a hand over Fraser's for a moment, then let it fall limply to the sheets again. "So tell me, what's spiritual about it?"

"Well, Ray, Tantrikas, indeed many people around the world, believe there's a spark of the divine in all of us." Fraser's hands shifted their attention to Ray's lingam, gently pulling the flaccid length from base to tip, alternating hands and varying speed and pressure.

"So we're both gods, huh?"

"I'm glad you understand, Ray."

"I didn't say I understood it, Benny. So, that's it? Relaxation and getting in touch with god?"

"Well Ray, some also believe it can activate accupressure points to cure certain diseases."

"Gee, I sure hope women don't get those diseases."

"They have their own accupressure points, Ray."

"Oh, good. So how did you learn all this stuff, anyway?"

"My grandparent's library had several books on the subject."

"Oh, why did I know you read a book?" 

"My grandparent's library was quite extensive, Ray." Seeing that Ray was becoming excessively aroused, Fraser stilled his hands for a moment, thrilled by the moan of protest deep in the cop's chest. Soon, however, he began to massage again, this time starting at the tip and stroking down to the base. Before long Ray was very aroused again, twitching his hips and sighing almost continually. Fraser paused in his ministrations to again let Ray calm down.

Fraser changed his technique yet again, grasping the head of Ray's phallus to begin a gentle twisting motion, almost as if he were juicing an orange, continuing the spiraling motion down the shaft. He repeated the gesture, spiraling in the opposite direction, with the other hand. Ray found this incredibly arousing and quickly built towards orgasm, and this time, when Benny stilled his hands, Ray begged "Please, Benny! Don't stop."

"As you wish, Ray." Fraser continued the spiraling motion, keeping a rock-steady rhythm and pressure. Ray's breath came in short gasps, his hands clutching the sheets. "Relax, Ray. Breathe. That's right," Fraser encouraged him.

"Benny!" Ray shouted in exasperation, but his breathing steadied and his grip on the sheets relaxed. Looking into Ray's face, Fraser could tell that the intensity of pleasure was not diminishing. He continued the stimulation, alternating hands, until Ray's hips lifted involuntarily, then subsided, a look of pure bliss transforming the detective's strong features into the visage of an angel.

After a long moment, with Fraser almost imperceptibly kneading his shaft, Ray said "Thank you, Benny. I'm sorry about the mess. In a minute, I'll go get a washcloth."

"You're welcome, Ray, but there's no need for a washcloth."

"What? Oh, no, you're not gonna..." Ray opened his eyes and looked at the strong Mountie hands on his groin, with no trace of the ejaculate Ray was certain he would find. "But I could swear... I mean, I know I just..."

"You're a very lucky man, Ray. Some men study tantra for years before they manage to separate orgasm from ejaculation."

"You mean that was supposed to happen? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, I didn't do it on purpose."

"If you've done it once, even by accident, it means that someday you can learn to control it, and that's a very good thing, Ray. This kind of control can lead to greater longevity and maintaining youthful vigor." Fraser had more to say on the subject, but decided it could wait as Ray yawned hugely. "I'm sorry, Benny. I love what you're doin' there, and I'd like to help you 'stay young', too, but I just can't seem to keep my eyes open."

"That's all right, Ray, I never expected it. Some other time. You should sleep now." He climbed off the bed, pulled the covers over Ray and tucked him in, even as Ray's eyes drifted closed and he slipped into slumber. Fraser kissed the man's forehead before finding extra blankets and making himself a pallet on Ray's bedroom floor. He slept very peacefully.

Finis

 

 

 


End file.
